


Figure It Out

by Katyakora



Series: Killerwave Week [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerWaveWeek2016, Unplanned Pregnancy, meta!Caitlin, meta!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting powers changed a lot of things about Caitlin, but apparently less than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> For KillerWave Week 2 Day 1- Parents AU
> 
> This is set in the future of my Take My Hand 'verse, where Caitlin and Mick both got kidnapped and experimented on, giving them ice and fire powers.
> 
> Warning: contains vague mentions of the possibility of miscarriage.

“You’re snacking!” 

 

Caitlin looked up sharply at the sound of Cisco’s shocked gasp. She glanced down at the half-eaten cookie she’d been nibbling on. She hadn’t even realised she’d done it.

 

“I...guess I am?” she conceded, frowning.

 

“You don’t snack,” Cisco stated, looking at her suspiciously. “You barely eat.” Since gaining her powers, Caitlin’s metabolism had slowed to the point that she could comfortably go a month without eating, although she made sure she had a meal at least once a week. Just because she could didn’t mean she should, and it would be a shame for Mick’s unexpected culinary skills to go unappreciated.

 

“It’s kind of weird, I’ve been feeling sort of peckish all day,” she admitted, frowning. In truth, she hadn’t given much thought to the sensation, but now that she was, that was definitely what she was feeling. It was disturbingly novel for her, feeling almost hungry. Cisco eyed her critically with all the observation skills of a scientist.

 

“Please don’t ice me for asking this, but have you gained weight?” he blurted out, his face already apologising.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, it shouldn’t be possible. My metabolism doesn’t really work that way anymore.”

 

“I know, it’s just, you seem a little…” He floundered, making awkward curving motions with his hands. “...you know, fuller.” He must have taken her mildly horrified expression the wrong way, because he quickly back-tracked. “Not that you look bad, or anything, I mean you’re as beautiful as ever, I’m just concerned, as your friend and fellow scientist that this could be a symptom or something-”

 

“You think there might be something wrong with me? With my powers?” she interrupted his babbling, the temperature of the room dropping a degree in time with her stomach.

 

“It’s a possibility?” Cisco replied with a wince. “We still haven’t figured out exactly what they did to you.”

 

“Will you help me run some test?”

 

“Of course. Let’s start with getting you on the scales.” 

 

The scales confirmed Cisco’s observation. Sharing a worried look, she didn’t have to say a word for Cisco to start switching on various machines and gathering what she’d need to draw a blood sample. She spared a moment to be thankful they’d recorded baseline statistics after she’d first gotten her powers. Together, she and Cisco ran through everything they could think of, but all their tests showed that her powers, at least, were stable. They found a small increase in her core body temperature and in her metabolic rate, but nothing that told them why. Until her blood work finished running.

 

“Hey, Caitlin?” Cisco called from where he sat in front of the computer. “What does hCG stand for? Because this says your levels are way above baseline.”

 

Caitlin didn’t answer. The shaking hands that fell unconsciously to her stomach said enough.

* * *

It was somewhat unfortunate that Cisco had an image of Caitlin’s sonogram up on his monitor when Leonard and Mick walked into the cortex. Upon noticing their reflections in the screen, he hastily shut it down, but his flailing was hardly subtle. It was clear when he turned to face them that they’d seen it and, from Mick’s amusement to Leonard’s absolute horror, what conclusion they’d reached.

 

“It’s not mine!” Cisco blurted out, looking ready to bolt in the face of his girlfriend’s brother’s murderous glare.

 

“Cisco…” Leonard snarled menacingly, managing to demand an explanation simply by saying the engineer’s name. 

 

“It’s mine.” 

 

At Caitlin’s soft confession, every head in the room swivelled to where she stood in the doorway, Mick’s head snapping around so fast the movement looked painful. Caitlin simply watched him nervously, her shoulders hunched and her hands clutched in front of her. Mick’s eyes were wide and his brow furrowed as he stared at her. After a tense moment, he turned back to Cisco.

 

“Show me, show me again,” he demanded, striding closer to the computer. Cisco obliged, prudently deciding afterwards that he was extraneous to the situation and quietly left the room, with Leonard following suit. Mick stared down at the sonogram, unmoving. Caitlin took a tentative step forward.

 

“I know it’s sudden. And not really what you signed up for…”

 

“How?” he asked softly, turning to look at her, a slightly lost expression on his face. “You said...we couldn't…”

 

“I was wrong,” she admitted simply with a shrug. “We haven't figured everything out yet. And with my powers, there's a chance…” Her breath hitched as she paused. “ There's a chance it won't be viable.”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked with a step forward, looking concerned.

 

“Mick, we’ve been altered at a  _ genetic level _ . We have no idea what kind of...consequences that could have.” Her arms wrapped instinctively around her middle. “My core temperature is below freezing, it’s a miracle it’s survived this long. And I’m pretty sure the only way it could possibly survive  _ me _ is if it’s like us...like me.” 

 

“That so bad?” The question was guarded, his tone giving no indication of his thoughts.

 

“I don’t want my baby to have to grow up without being able to touch anyone.”

 

Mick closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug as a sob wracked her body.

 

“Hey, ssshhh, it’ll be ok. They’ll have us,” he murmured. “We learned to control it, we can teach them too.”

 

“I’m scared,” she admitted softly. Mick’s arms tightened around her.

 

“Me too.” The confession was barely audible, whispered into her hair like a secret. “But we’ll figure it out.” She knew enough about his past to know exactly what he was afraid of. Life had taught him that everything he loved burned, but she knew that wasn’t true. Even if she wasn’t confident he was a changed man, no longer a thoughtless force of destruction, she had a couple of living, breathing pieces of evidence that proved his fears wrong. 

 

“I love you,” she stated vehemently. Just having him there, holding her, was helping to assuage her fears. After everything they’d been through together, they could handle this. And they had a lot of friends who would be more than willing to help.

 

“Love you too, Snowflake.” She could hear his smile in his voice. She lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss him, feeling his smile widen against her lips. “Guess this explains why the girls have filled out a bit.”

 

“You’d noticed? Why didn’t you say anything?” She lightly smacked his shoulder.

 

“Most women don’t take it well when you tell them they’re gettin’ bigger, even if it’s a compliment,” he pointed out, which was fair enough. A look of wonder crossed his face. “We’re having a  _ baby _ .”

  
“Yeah.” Her wonder echoed his own, Caitlin finally able to process the news now that her worry and fear had been soothed. “We’re gonna be  _ parents _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more, but I'm sick so I'm struggling to write as much as I am.
> 
> hCG stands for Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, which is the hormone detected by pregnancy tests.


End file.
